Mixclan
by Dawn of Immortal
Summary: It tells about a new clan! Completely my idea and my & FI's characters! PLEASE leave good/helpful comments! Thanks! Dedicated to my friend, Flame of the Immortal!
1. Chapter 1

*The characters in the this fanfiction are created from my own imagination.

Lillypelt crouched in the brush, ready to pounce at a single moments notice. There was now a rustling in the near undergrowth. Spring! "Ouch!" said an all-to-familiar voice. "Dieselpaw, you mousebrain!" cried Lillypelt, jokingly. "Hey! Just because you're older doesn't mean you get to boss me around!" replied Dieselpaw stubbornly, "You're nothing but a sister!" he added, smiling. "A big sister!" she retorted. That left him without a comeback. After a short pause, Lillypelt added "You owe me a fresh-killed vole." "I do not! That was my prey anyways!" said Dieselpaw. Lillypelt rolled her eyes in a sisterly way. "Whatever," she mumbled, " I have to meet Whitefluff anyways." she said in a louder voice. "I don't understand why you spend your time socializing with the likes of _her_." said Dieselpaw, indicating Whitefluff's species. "Thank you kindly for the compliment." said an Australian Shepherd-mixed breed dapple-white dog, walking up behind him. "Err… uhh…your welcome, Whitefluff." mumbled Dieselpaw blushing. "Should I tell Scruffpaw what you think of his species?" chanted Lillypelt merrily, enjoying teasing her younger brother. "No thanks." said Dieselpaw, rushing off in the opposite direction that Whitefluff had come from. You see, over the past twenty years in the forest, dogs and most cats had gotten over their differences and remain in peace with one another. One of each species is assigned to another of the opposite species, that way, each side will remain loyal to the other. In the beginning , many of each species disagreed with this great change. This is because each side secretly feared the other. It is also said that they did not think Starclan would approve. The day when the first pairing was assigned, it was brighter than any other. Literally, the sun seemed to shine brighter and beam down on the two unlikely clans of dogs and cats. It was obvious, especially to those who once doubted the change, that Starclan approved of this joining…

To be continued!!!


	2. Chapter 2

As Dieselpaw scrambled through the brush he opened his jaws to scent the area. _Spring! _Attacked again? "Ow!" He grumbled before he pounced on his attacker. "Dieselpaw, you furball! It's me!" said a scruffy mocha-colored pup. "Scruffpaw?" said Dieselpaw dumbly "Dag nab it! I've been side-pounced twice today!" he huffed. "Already?" said Scruffpaw. "Already." replied Dieselpaw moping. "It's all right Dieselpaw! You'll be a great warrior, you'll see!" Scruffpaw said encouragingly "Yeah, yeah, I know." Dieselpaw agreed. "How are Tabbyflower's kits?" asked Scruffpaw, who had a soft spot for the mewling balls of fur. "Annoying and noisy, the usual." said Dieselpaw playfully. Scruffpaw laughed. "It's her first litter, right?" he asked "It's her second, Stormypaw was in her first. He's almost a warrior! Isn't that the coolest?" Dieselpaw asked "Yeah, the coolest!" Scruffpaw replied. Dieselpaw was more hostile to the canines than other cats. And, though he would not easily admit it, Scruffpaw was his best friend. The pup had a big heart and was different from the other dogs. He refused to eat fresh kill in leaf-bare until every other cat or dog was fed. He would spend his free time with the pups, telling them stories and gently romping with them, rather than sharing tongues with the other apprentices. Dieselpaw admired the kindness and loyalty that hung about Scruffpaw. Could he ever live up to be the warrior that Scruffpaw was destined to be? Or would he be the clan clown, like he was now? He pushed the thoughts away. "Come on Scruffpaw" said Dieselpaw "we may as well bring some fresh-kill back to our camps while we're out here." And off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry that I am really slow at updating these but I'm lazy! **

As Dieselpaw entered the camp, he was surprised to see all cats "old enough to catch their own prey" gathered around Highrock. He quickly deposited his catch on the fresh-kill pile and joined the other apprentices under Highrock. Patchstar continued "I believe that Dapplefur and Gimpfoot will agree when I say that I believe Stormypaw and Sparrowpaw are ready to be made warriors." The two apprentices stepped forward, their eyes gleaming. "Stormypaw, Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" The two replied in unison "I do." "Then by the power invested in me by Starclan I give you your warrior names," said Patchstar "Stormypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Stormyflight. And Sparrowpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Sparrowtail." Patchstar laid her chin on their foreheads in turn, and they each licked her shoulder respectfully. "Stormyflight! Sparrowtail! Stormyflight! Sparrowtail!" the clan cheered. "And," Patchstar added bowing her head sorrowfully "we must not forget Merrypaw, whom would also be becoming a warrior if she had not died of greencough this past leaf-bare. Starclan here me when I grant her the name Merryheart." "Merryheart! Merryheart!" the clan cheered louder, as if trying to be heard by Starclan. Dieselpaw remembered Merrypaw, her and her siblings, Stormypaw and Sparrowpaw at the time, had welcomed him warmly as an apprentice, and played with him as a kit. He missed her as much as the rest of his clan had. However, now was not a time for sorrow, so he went to congratulate Stormyflight and Sparrowtail.

**I know it's a pretty boring chapter, but it's only the third one, so give me time!**


End file.
